Disney Inuyasha!
by CaitlinATL
Summary: What do you get whe you cross Disney songs ans Inuyasha...INUDISNEY SONG TIME! Some of teh most memorable songs or some that are stuck in my head are put down in Inuyasha stlye, Disney format!
1. Hellfire

Hellfire 

From: The Hunchback of Notre Dame

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this song or movie

Summery: Naraku is singing of Kikyo who Onigumo once burned for

SINGER: Naraku

O Onigumo  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud

O Onigumo  
You know I'm so much stronger than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

Then tell me, O great one  
Why I see her walking there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul

I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control

Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to good

It's not my fault

I'm not to blame

It is the priestess girl  
The pure who sent this flame

It's not my fault

If in your plan

He made the devil so much  
Stronger than me

Protect me, O demon  
Don't let this priestess cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Kikyo the miko  
And let her taste the fires of hell  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone

Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now priestess, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn

Please have no mercy on her

Please have mercy on me

But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!


	2. Savages

**Savages**

Movie: Pocahontas

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song or movie

Summery: The villagers are singing with Kaede (when she was younger) after Inuyasha killed Kikyo.

**Kaede**

What can you expect  
From filthy little heathens?  
Their whole disgusting race is like a curse  
Their skin's a hellish red  
They're only good when dead  
They're vermin, as I said  
And worse

**Villagers**

They're savages! Savages!

**Kaede**

Barely even human

**Villagers**

Savages! Savages!

**Kaede**

Drive them from our earth!  
They're not like you and me  
Which means that they are evil  
We must sound the drums of war!

**Villagers**

They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty redskin devils!  
Now we sound the drums of war!

**Lead Deamon**

This is what we feared  
The people are revolting  
The only thing they feel at all is greed

**Young demon**

Beneath that milky hide  
There's emptiness inside

**Older demons**

I wonder if they'll even die

They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even half-bad  
Savages! Savages!

**Lead Demon**

Killers at the core

**Young Demon**

They're different from us  
Which means they can't be trusted

**Lead Demon**

We must sound the drums of war

**Demons**

They're savages! Savages!  
First we deal with young ones

**Demons**

Then we sound the drums of war

**Villagers**

Savages! Savages!

**Young man**

Let's go kill a few, men!

**Demons**

Savages! Savages!

**Kaede**

Now it's up to you, men!

**All**

Savages! Savages!  
Barely even human!  
Now we sound the drums of war!


	3. Kiss the Girl

**Kiss the Girl**

Movie: The Little Mermaid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the movie, songs, or Inuyasha

Summery: Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting watching the stars. Inuyasha sits a little closer to Kagome and his mind stars racing….

There you see her

Sitting there beside you

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Seems like that you're too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment

Sitting closer now

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

You got to kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl


	4. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Poor Unfortunate Souls**

From: The Little Mermaid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the movie, song, or Inuyasha

Summery: Naraku is singing to himself and Kohaku about how he can help Kohaku…

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, Naraku

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light and made a switch

True? Yes

And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And here lately, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, lonely and depressed

(Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls

In pain

In need

This one longing to kill Inu

That one wants to get freedom

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad

So true

They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying, "Spells, m'lord please!"

And I help them?

Yes, I do

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals

Yes, I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

To those poor unfortunate souls

The people don't like killers

They think a boy who murders is a demon

Yes, with human it's much preferred

For boys to work alone

And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with killing

True men avoid it when they can

But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a man who is pure

It's he who is the strong to resist the touch of demons

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead!

Make your choice!

I'm a very busy man

And I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your time

You poor unfortunate soul

It's sad

But true

If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet

You've got to pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and sign the scroll!

Kana, Kanna now I've got him girls

The boss is on a roll

This poor unfortunate soul


	5. Son of Man

**Son of Man**

From: Tarzan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song or movie or Inuyasha

Summery: Inuyasha sat by the fire while the others slept, on the night of the new moon Inuyasha could never sleep, this time he's getting fed up, then he remembers the song his mother used to sing to him.

Oh, the power to be strong

And the wisdom to be wise

All these things will

come to you in time

On this journey that you're making

There'll be answers that you'll seek

And it's you who'll climb the mountain

It's you who'll reach the peak

Inuyasha, look to the sky

Lift your spirit, set it free

Some day you'll walk tall with pride

Inuyasha, a man in time you'll be

Though there's Kagome there to guide you

And Kagometo take your hand

But with faith and understanding

You will journey from boy to man

Inuyasha, look to the sky

Lift your spirit, set it free

Some day you'll walk tall with pride

Inuyasha, a man in time you'll be

In learning you will teach

And in teaching you will learn

You'll find your place beside the

one you love

Oh, and all the things you dreamed of

The visions that you saw

Well, the time is drawing near now

It's yours to claim it all

Inuyasha, look to the sky

Lift your spirit, set it free

Some day you'll walk tall with pride

Inuyasha, a man in time you'll be

Inuyasha

Inuyasha a man for all to see


	6. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**I Won't Say I'm in Love**

FROM: Hercules

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song, movie or Inuyasha

Summery: After school one day Kagome and her friends (Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi) are walking home until the topic of Inuyasha's boyfriend comes up, Kagomes denies but….

**Kagome:**

If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

He's not worth my aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

**Yuka, Eri, Ayumi:**

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

**Kagome:**

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

**Yuka, Eri, Ayumi:**

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

**KAgome:**

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

**Yuka, Eri, Ayumi:**

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Kagome, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

**Kagome:**

No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

**Yuka, Eri, Ayumi:**

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

**Kagome:**

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

**Yuka, Eri, Ayumi:**

You're doing flips read our lips

You're in love

**Kagome:**

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

**Yuka, Eri, Ayumi:**

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

**Kagome:**

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love


	7. I'll Make A Man Out of You

**I'll Make a Man Out of You**

Movie: Mulan

Summery: Miroku and Inuyasha are going to train Shippo to fight like a man

**Inuyasha:**

Let's get down to business - to learning how to fight

Must you act like a daughter? When you are- a son?

You're the weakest boy I've ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Shippo, I'll make a man out of you

**Miroku**:

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

Once you find your center

You are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale pathetic boy

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man out of you

**Shippo:**

I'm never gonna catch my breath

Say goodbye to those who knew me

Boy, was I a fool at home for not getting strong

These guys got me scared to death

Hope that they don't see right through me

Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

**Miroku:**

Be a man

We must be swift as the coursing river

Be a man

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a man

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

**Inuyasha:**

Time is racing toward us till we all- must fight

Heed my every order and you might survive

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home you're through

How could I make a man out of you?

**Inuyasha:**

Be a man

We must be swift as the coursing river

Be a man

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a man

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon


End file.
